


Soul Siblings

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: This one-shot belongs to the ‘Caught Up In You’ universe which is my high school AU in which most characters are seniors (apart from the likes of Loki, Wanda, Pietro etc. who are Sophomores) !However, this story takes place before the beginning of ‘Caught Up In You’, during Loki & Wanda’s freshmen year.
Relationships: loki/wanda (friendship)
Kudos: 4





	Soul Siblings

“You two almost ready up there?” 

Wanda nearly jumped at the sudden sound of her mother’s voice from below the carpeted bedroom floor. But thankfully, she remained perfectly still and was able to sweep the eyeliner brush across her lid in just the way she wanted & had practiced. 

Scooting her chair back from the large deep red vanity, Wanda checked herself out for a final full-look and tried to keep her pleased smile from taking over her face. 

“They’re not gonna let you out of the house like that.” 

Holding back the smile was no real effort now. Wanda pushed her hair so it could fall over her shoulders. A distant memory of Pietro falling down the stairs and knocking his front teeth out when they were around seven or eight came up in her mind while she fidgeted. “Just go downstairs and tell her we’re ready.” her voice was husky with annoyance. She hadn’t made fun of his silly front-toothless grin then but Pietro had no problem making fun of the way she had shrieked as if it were the end of the world and not just an early tooth fairy visit. 

Her brother flashed her an amused grin before thumping down the stairs with loud booming footsteps. Wanda allowed herself a minute to admire her work again before following after him. 

But it was the middle step, around stair five which was the one just above their cute little height markers drawn in pencil on the wall were, where she heard her mother gasp. “Wanda....” 

She popped her leg out and slapped her hand down to curl it against the railing. The traces of red glitter from the eye-shadow she’d used were shining against her skin. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you to express yourself-” 

Her mother climbed a few steps, trying to meet her daughter. Wanda only gave her a look that suggested a ‘But....?’ 

“This is a family dinner and you-”

“Look like you’re wearing a Halloween costume.” Pietro gave her a large smirk to which she rewarded him with a roll of her eyes. 

Their mother waved Pietro off and turned back to Wanda. “Why don’t you just take the makeup off and come have a nice dinner with us?” 

“Why should I? You guys never make a big deal out of Pietro going out in the same ugly track suit!” She shoved her hand out to point at him and her brother stepped forward to argue. “It’s just makeup.” 

“If it’s just makeup then can’t you do your mother this favor and wipe it off?” She pleaded and Wanda gripped the railing harder. 

“It’s ok to express myself as long as it’s not embarrassing for you. Got it.” She gave a passive-aggressive false smile and a thumbs up. 

“Wanda, you are fourteen years old and have black and red smudged all over your face like some kind of...” She waved her arm around but never did finish that sentence. “Just get cleaned up and we’ll go to that place you like so much, ok?” 

Wanda pursed her lips. “No! This is what I want to look like! I don’t understand why you’re being so controlling about it.” She growled. 

“Listen to your mother, Wanda.” Their father came in from the kitchen and stood at the front door but she was far too mad to really care. “Take off the makeup or you’re staying home.”

She gave them all a heated glare and crossed her arms. “I’m staying home, then.” and with that, she huffed dramatically and pounded her way back up the stairs. 

“Make sure to slam the door and stamp your feet some more while you’re pitching a fit like a child!” Her dad called out after her. 

“Ughhhhh, just leave!” 

She slammed the door and waited until she heard her family leave without her before hopping onto her bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soul sibling. That’s how they referred to each other since about the 3rd grade. Loki and Wanda had been introduced when the twins were new in town and were in desperate need of friends. Thus, their parents decided on making play-dates with some of the neighborhood kids. 

It was not an event that ever went smoothly. Mr. & Mrs. Maximoff quickly learned that though little Pietro was astoundingly social, he’d been very protective over his twin. And Wanda just never seemed to click with any play-mate the parents set them up with. Their little girl was quiet and mostly kept to herself. Though she’d open up about certain things...

it was just that none of the kids really wanted to talk about how she was a ‘witch’ or how she could ‘predict the weather’. And it was always a ruined play-date when Wanda pulled out her thick binder of Bella Sara cards. 

Most of the neighborhood kids just didn’t click with Wanda and so Pietro hadn’t made much of an effort either. The Maximoff’s had been worried their children just wouldn’t make friends at all. 

But then they set up a play-date with two brothers who lived close by. The younger, Loki, was the twins age of 8 and his brother,Thor, was three years older. 

Thor was a polite and energetic little kid that Pietro got along well enough with but the real magic was that Wanda finally seemed to have found a friend she could bond with. Finally. The Maximoff’s felt extremely comforted by the fact that their daughter wasn’t alone. 

The Odinson’s told them all about Loki. He too was a bit of an off-beat child that didn’t play well with others, even his brother on the occasion. He was a tad bit mischievous, absolutely refused to cut his long shaggy black hair, and sometimes wore his mothers large rings, insisting he could do magic. He spent most of his time isolated (though Thor was always willing to spend time with him). The Odinson’s had been a little nervous about the making friends aspect of school as Loki grew. 

Both sets of parents couldn’t believe their relief when Wanda started her speech about being a witch and Loki only listened with interested ears. They let go of the breath they’d been holding when he offered her some of the rings on his fingers. 

They couldn’t believe their lucky. At the moment, it didn’t even matter if the other two kids got along. That had been the most comforting sense of relief that a parent could have.

And so from then on, Loki & Wanda had been best friends. And Pietro was feeling less like he had to watch over her so much. Wanda had a friend. They passed around a journal at school, wore gaudy friendship mood-rings, begged to be driven to the mall, and made potions in the kitchen at 3 a.m. during sleepovers. 

They’d spent many nights over at each other’s houses, talking about things they couldn’t talk about with anyone else. 

So when the call came, Loki didn’t hesitate before picking up the same over-night bag and walking the short distance to Wanda’s house. They lived just about a block away from each other and her home was tucked into the middle of a quiet street. 

“They just don’t get it! No one understands.” Wanda wined as she padded up and down her carpet, bare-feet sinking in slightly. Loki followed her movement with his eyes but remained silent because it was best not to interrupt her. He only gave her a look. 

“Except you!” she added with a small smile before leaning back on her vanity. “It’s just that...” She fiddled with her fingers.

“I’m listening.” Loki hummed and she threw him a light smile. 

“It’s annoying when I can’t be myself, y’know?” She stepped away and came towards the edge of the bed where Loki was perched, legs crossed with his hands folded together. 

“Oh, I know.” He huffed, eyes rolling in that flawless way of his. “At least you don’t have my dad. He thinks he’s subtle about...” his voice trailed off “Not liking my personality, to be blunt, but he’s not.” His shoulders shrugged and Wanda put on a deep frown. 

“At least you have your mom and Thor.” She reminded him gently and he made an amused expression. “Pietro doesn’t even seem to like me anymore. He’s always got something to mean say about the way I dress or my makeup.” 

Loki glanced up to take another good look at her makeup. “Well, You’re still not very good at it.” He pursed his lips but was rewarded with a punch in the arm and Wanda punched hard. She wasn’t weak but she wasn’t really aware of that yet. “Ow! I’m sorry. You’re getting better, truly.” he put his arms up in mock surrender. 

Loki learned early on in their friendship that he couldn’t be quite as snide as he usually was with Wanda. She was a sensitive girl but it was the first time he ever valued a friendship, so Loki made the effort. “Your brother’s just in that phase where he’s got to tease you. It’s like...a rite of passage.” He gently patted her hand. 

“Thor doesn’t tease you that much.” 

“That’s because I tease him.” Loki grinned, wide and mischievous. “Anyway, not that listening to your misery isn’t fun-because it is...” He pinched her hand and she smacked his arm. “But can we move on to something else? A movie maybe?” 

Wanda grinned. “Movie, huh?” 

“Oh-no.” He sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. “Wanda, we’re not watching that.” He crawled over to fetch her laptop which was sitting atop her nightstand and started typing. 

“Please?” 

“Pick something else! You always pick that one!” Loki rolled his eyes but he knew this was a losing battle for Wanda was already setting it up her way. She got her DVD and shoved it into the player before hopping down next to him, again not gently. Loki nearly shot up from the force of her jump but was weighed down by Wanda resting her chin on his shoulder. 

As ‘Scooby-Doo & The Witch’s Ghost’ flashed on screen, Wanda burrowed her arm into Loki’s and watched him browse her computer. 

He opened her Facebook messages and sighed. “He never answered you, huh?” Loki tried to look down at her but his vision was clouded with her hair. 

“Nope!” Wanda lifted her head and slammed her back against the wall but she wasn’t even close to upset. In fact, she was more amused. She kept their arms interlocked but was now leaning on her light red wall and kicking her feet. 

“Remind me why you like Steve right now?” Loki raised his brow and tilted his head slightly as he flicked through her recent messages. Wanda hummed. 

“He’s really...” She blinked, in long thought and Loki held back a laugh. “Sweet.” 

His laugh came out then and she smacked him but not quite so hard. “I’m serious. He was really nice to me when he was at your house with Thor.” She picked at the nail polish on her fingers. “We’re gonna be in Student Council together when it starts up!” She grinned and shuffled to tuck her legs under herself. Loki rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you like him?” 

“For starters, he’s very boring.” He happily replied and even took the time to glance at her before returning to his 'work’ which Wanda had 100% stopped paying attention to. “And so...painfully...plain. Nothing special about him.” 

His friend whistled to his right and watched the TV screen as she spoke. “I should’ve known he’s not your type. That’s why you’re into Tony.” She giggled, tossing the remote and catching it flawlessly no matter how she twirled it. “He’s so eccentric. Like you.” She crinkled her nose and turned up the volume. 

The television fuzzed a little in focus before it fixed itself and Loki chuckled. “Yeah but he’s eccentric in a...party boy nerd way. And I’m eccentric in a...” Loki paused, trying to find his words. 

“Moody, emo, drama kid kind of way?” Wanda poked his arm.

Loki poked his elbow into her side. “Yeah...” He nodded. “That’s why I’m much too good for him. But I’ll give it a pass if he ever shows interest.” He winked a Wanda whistled loudly. 

Loki and Wanda had major crushes as often as people ate. At least every week there’d be a new guy on their radar. 

Wanda reached over the laptop and grabbed a scrunchie from her nightstand. “Guess I’m gonna wash this makeup off if we’re gonna get comfortable.” She sighed, dissapointed but not surprised that it never got to see the light of day, just the light of her flickering lamp. 

“If it helps, I like it.” Loki flashed her a grin and hoped it didn’t come of as sarcastic. He’d been told countless times that his joy could sound that way. But Wanda nodded with genuine understanding. “You’re just not so great at the girl stuff, huh?” He teased her some more and gently smacked the back of his hand against her arm. 

“I’m really not.” She giggled and scampered off to the bathroom that joined to her room, which was a blessing. But left the door cracked a little so she could listen to the television. “Remember when I tried to curl your hair and burned all my fingers and your neck?” Her laughter was loud and bubbly which countered the girls dark personality. It was very contagious. 

Loki put on an annoyed tone. “How could I forget? That was a fun thing to explain to my parents when they saw the mark.” 

Her laughter was getting to the point where she must’ve been shaking in silent giggles behind the door. 

As the sink began to run, Loki glanced up and fondly rolled his eyes at the movie because ‘How many times could Wanda watch this and not get sick of it?’. He heard the familiar creaks of her home from behind the fuzzy TV and felt comfort wash over him. Which, he wouldn’t admit to needing but he really did. 

They’d just started their Freshman year and he would be lying if he didn’t say he was nervous. But that was fine. He liked to lie. So he could mask that feeling well. Though it wasn’t just that. 

As he entered High School, Thor was starting his second half. a Junior. And although he put on a front, Loki was actually very close to his brother. Not many people but Wanda were aware of that. 

Loki mercilessly teased Thor but who else was he gonna record doing stupid things? Who else would understand him in the same way that his brother did? He didn’t like to admit it but Thor was his best friend in a different way then Wanda was. 

Having a brother meant having someone you can have a knock-down-drag-out fight with but still get ice cream with a 3 a.m.

And soon enough, that could be coming to an end. 

He glanced up at the bathroom door, hearing Wanda stumble through a mumbled version of Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Gypsy’ as she splashed her face with water. “You know, my dad thinks we’re dating.” 

“Gross. Why?” She spoke from behind the door as she opened and closed multiple drawers. 

Loki had to agree with her immediate reaction. “Well, the curling iron incident probably didn’t help...plus, remember when he came to wake us up and we were sleeping in the same bed?” 

Wanda snorted. “That was because you made me watch those scary videos-!” 

“They’re not scary! You’re just too easily scared.” 

“I am not and you know it!” Wanda stuck her head out of the door, ponytail flopping downwards. “People need to respect ghosts and NOT try to antagonize them.” She scoffed and he shrugged. 

“Anyway, he’s been calling you my little girlfriend for ages.” Loki’s voice was small and a little insecure which did not happen often. “I don’t mind it so much because I’m not sure how he’d react to me being gay, y’know?” Loki frowned and Wanda gripped the side of the door. 

She was about to speak some genuine words and he knew that just by her expression. But it was too much for him at the moment so he decided to change the subject.

“Speaking of parents...” He flicked his tongue. “When are yours due back and are they gonna be upset with my being here?” He asked as she moved back to the bathroom. 

“I don’t know. They’re only getting dinner. So probably soon.” There were a few more shuffling sounds. “And they gotta be used to you showing up by now.” 

The room went silent for a few minutes besides Wanda running the sink a few more times. So Loki glanced back at the screen. 

“You’re about to miss the whole reason you love this movie.” 

The girl shoved the door open and darted over to the bed once more and hopped next to him. This time she dangled her legs over the side and he set aside her laptop. 

‘I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
You're gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you lose control...’

“I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you!” Wanda playfully pushed Loki as she sung along. This part of the girl was hardly ever seen by anyone but him. She was so quiet in school. 

Wanda sank back into the bed, the palms of her hands buried in the blankets. “Besides her whole Vampire thing-I never had a vampire phase, I always knew I was a witch girl-she’s my style icon.” Wanda pointed out the same girl she did every-time they watched this movie. “I wanna dye my hair that red color.” 

Her lips pursed sadly and Loki had about enough of that kinda mood for one night. “Why don’t you dye it then?” 

She scoffed. “Sure.” 

But Loki picked up his phone and started texting before even looking at her again. She paused the movie and tried to peek over his shoulder. “What are you doing?” 

The man didn’t answer until he got a satisfying reply bell back and proceeded to leap off the bed. “Thor’s picking us up to take us to a CVS or something.” And with that, he twirled out of the room and picked up his night-bag on the way out.

“Text your parents and tell them your staying over at my house! Things could get messy and you’re bathroom’s way too nice to destroy!” 

Wanda widened her eyes and stood still for a moment or two before doing just as Loki told her and rushing down the steps after him. Her bedroom door hung open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The turning blinker was beating in their ears and the glare of the red light was almost painful. Loki leaned back on the fabric seats of Thor’s car which had been a gift from their parents and sighed. Rain splattered against the window and provided a nice background noise to their record silence. 

“You know, one of you could sit up here with me for once. It’s pretty lonely.” Thor teased, though he was kinda serious, as he tapped his fingers against the wheel to the blinker’s beat. 

There was about two different ways for Loki to respond, Wanda learned. The boy was either going to be a little smart mouthed kid and make a comment back to him. Or, Loki was-

‘-Oh, looks like he went for the second option.’ 

Wanda laughed as Loki reached over to smack the back of Thor’s head. The two brothers smacked each other around so often and it never seemed to bother either of them where their location was. 

This was far from the first time she’d seen them attempt to fist-fight while Thor was driving. Wanda let them do their little skit and took some time to zone-out as water pitter-pattered against the window. 

:

:

:

:

CVS was playing a far off version of ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ when the three idiots in their Pajamas stared at box-dyes in the hair-care aisle. 

Thor, the largest, was curled up criss-cross style on the rough carpet. He was digging deep into the bottom shelf and pulling out whatever colors he thought the others might enjoy. 

Loki was completely off-topic and not all there with his eyes targeting the last half of the aisle. Which was made up of useless home-ware and a half-broken into Lava lamp box because suburban drug stores never made any fucking sense. 

And Wanda was hovering between them with her pinky finger resting unconsciously on her bottom lip. 

They were frozen in their positions for a good solid five minutes which actually clocked in around ten minutes in small-town shopping time. 

Somebody in the store checked out with a loud beep, the double-doors slid open, and with no warning the fuzzy song above them made an abrupt change in genres to ‘Somebody's Watching Me’. 

Wanda popped out her leg and knelt down next to Thor, who at that very second held up a ruby red shade that was just what she wanted. 

The electric doors came open again and momentarily allowed the sound of rain to take over the music before it was muffled all over again. 

“-All I want is to be left alone, in my average home  
But why do I always feel  
Like I'm in the Twilight Zone?”

From two aisles over, somebody sneezed over another person’s question of the time. 

“You’re paying, right?” Loki smirked at Thor but the gentle giant only nodded and ruined the annoying little brother game.

Loki paid and they escaped back out into the rain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“She is like a cat in the dark and then  
She is the darkness  
She rules her life like a fine skylark and when  
The sky is starless-”

Wanda sang into the tiny brush before once more running it down a chunk of her hair. Performing effortlessly in the Odinson bathroom while drowning in an old sweatshirt of Thor’s which he’d offered kindly so as not to ruin her outfit. 

Loki, who’d been watching from the edge of the tub, took the opportunity to swipe the brush from her fist and go about the back of her hair. Wanda would surely miss a large space if he didn’t do it for her. As much as she wanted ruby red hair, she was still a teenager with loads of other junk on her mind. 

:

:  
:  
:

:

During the thirty minutes of waiting, Thor made them popcorn and humored Wanda in her questions about Steve. He genuinely loved hanging out with his little brother and his friend even when Loki shoved him out of the room. 

But Loki asked him back for the hair reveal. 

Thor’s little brother playfully rubbed the towel against Wanda’s head a couple times before finally sliding it off. 

The shining ruby hair flopped from the cloth and water-falled off the smiling girl’s shoulders. 

Clearly, the day had turned out much better than she expected. Her smile was the dead giveaway of her joy.


End file.
